heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Morsbane
The ninth generation Banisher in his family, Morsbane wields the Rod of Negation in the service to his queen. Enemies are brought low, the powerful become powerless, the mighty become meek. In some cases, the Rod is powerful enough to negate a being's very existence. Stats: * Life: 6 * Move: 5 * Range: 1 * Attack: 3 * Defense: 2 * Points: 100 Abilities *'Rod of Negation': Start the game with 3 brown(gold) Negation Markers on this card. At the end of the turn, if you have at least 1 Negation Marker on this card, you may choose any opponent's unique figure within 6 clear sight spaces of Morsbane. Roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 1-15, nothing happens. If you roll a 16-19, place a Negation Marker on the chosen figure's Army Card. All of that figure's special powers are negated for the entire game. If you roll a 20, destroy the chosen figure. **''The roll of 20 does not cost a negation marker.'' Synergy *Acolarh: Leaf of the Home Tree Aura As an Elf, Morsbane may benefit from Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura ability. *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As a follower of Ullar, Morsbane may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet plus two movement ability. *Jorhdawn: Rain of Fire As an Elf Wizard, Morsbane can add an additional attack die to Jorhdawn's Rain of Fire special attack if within 3 clear line of sight spaces. *Kyntela Gwyn: Strength of Oak Aura 1 As an Elf, Morsbane may benefit from Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of Oak Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *Ulginesh: Mind Link As an Elf Wizard, Morsbane may benefit from Ulginesh's Mind Link ability. Behind the Game *'Negated Moresbane': What happens when another Morsbane negates Morsbane's powers? Is the new negation marker just added to Morsbane's stock? No. The Negation Marker from the other Morsbane would automatically negate the opposing Morsbane's Rod of Negation special power. Any remaining Negation Markers still on the negated Morsbane would be rendered useless. (Hasbro FAQ) *'When to use Negation Markers': If I roll a 20 and destroy a figure using the Rod of Negation, does that use one of my Negation Markers? No. If you read on Morsbane's card it says if you roll a 16-19, place a Negation Marker on the card, but if you roll a 20, destroy the figure. You would not waste a Negation Marker if you are lucky enough to roll a 20. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Rolling without Negation Markers ': If you roll a 20 for Morsbane's Rod of Negation, you don't have to waste a Negation Marker. If you don't have any Negation Markers left, can you still attempt to use the Rod of Negation only for the effect of the 20? No. Per the card you can only attempt to use the Rod of Negation "If you have at least one Negation Marker on this card" Even though the 20 would normally not use a Negation Marker, you exhausted the Rod of Negation's abilities when you used the 3rd marker previously. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy This figure is a potentially useful unit. His special power negates other figures specials abilities and powers and even has a 5% chance to destroy your opponent's figure. Draft this figure if your opponent drafts a powerful figure that heavily relies on their special powers (Major Q9, Braxas, the Marro Hive, Krug, Nilfheim, Kelda, another Morsbane, etc.) and has relatively weak base stats. Just be wary of his average attack, weak defence, and average move, it is usually the death of this Elf Wizard. Also remember that Morsbane's power only works on unique figures, common figures are immune to his rod. Category:Ullar Category:Elf Category:Unique Hero Category:Zanafor's Discovery